


Chipped ears and broken Necks

by Silvalina



Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: The last stand against the nightmare, will Tommy prevail or will Dream get him.--------------------Ey! Feral's last part! Everything good ends my dudesss.Forgot to put the link in lmaooohttps://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Relationships: Technoblade & Philza Minecraft, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097147
Comments: 23
Kudos: 278





	Chipped ears and broken Necks

It had been at least two weeks.

Everyone tried to rest and train as much as they could, honing their skills for the upcoming fight. Tubbo was having several talks with Tommy, his insecurities and feelings ending up in a couple of panic attacks but getting help from his friend helped him as did Tubbo’s soothing presence around Tommy who began to feel less scared around others.

The adults, meanwhile, had finally planned out their course of action. In their sessions of planning they realized that the only way to restore peace was to kill Dream, no matter the cost. Technoblade had thrown himself into mining for resources, falling into a familiar rhythm of spending days at a time in the nether, only coming back when he had enough ancient debris to make way too much armour and weapons.

He wouldn't let Tommy get hurt again.

Said raccoon boy also did his part, scavenging for rare materials in the mine shafts around their territory, enhanced senses giving him an advantage. Tubbo and Ranboo were always with him, helping him in their own ways. Though, one of the shafts had collapsed, making everyone nervous as they couldn't find Tommy. Thankfully, he emerged, with only a slightly bchipped bleeding ear from where it had been wounded.

Phil and Quackity practiced flying again, the latter feeling more free than he had ever before joining the server. The hybrid had cried in the older one's arms after their first flight together, sobbing and thanking him over and over again while Phil just held him. It had been a nice time between the two, especially since Quackity had already lost hope in ever flying again.

The day came soon enough.

Niki and Phil had constant contact, hearing of her leading the rebellion against Dream but not being able to hold on any longer as they were exhausted, Dream didnt even think of them, being focused on sniffing out this last light, in his opinion at least.

They all hid in the forest near the town, waiting for the sign that their accomplice wanted to give them. After hearing the clashing of metal and a couple of screams, a singular rocket was shot into the sky.

The sign.

  
  


Tommy looked at it and remembered the conversation they had the evening beforehand.

  
  


_ Quackity sat on the ground, wings spread out behind him as a hand went through them softly, preening them carefully. Tubbo wanted to help him, repay him for his kindness that he had shown him, both of them bonded over being under the same dictatorship.  _

_ Tommy sat at the feet of his brother, leaning his back against said man’s legs. Technoblade would never believe that this would happen again, such a moment of trust between the two. _

_ Phil sat with Ghostbur on the couch, said ghost leaning against his fathers side, watching his little brother sprawled out on the ground, while Fundy sat next to Ghostbur himself, asleep and cuddling him into the side as well, essentially sandwiching Ghostbur between him and Phil. _

_ The specter couldn't find it in himself to say anything. _

_ Ranboo was leaning against a wall, watching them all and feeling just a bit out of place before seeing them all, smiling at him and Tommy holding out a hand, beckoning him over. The moment he was in reach the small hybrid pulled him to his side and gave him a short hug. _

_ “You know… Without you we wouldn't be here Ranboo.” _

_ He gave him a smile, and Ranboo couldn't help but give him a toothy smile in retaliation. _

_ Technoblades hand landed on his head, patting it softly. _

_ “You're part of the family too, kid.” _

And Tommy wanted to protect his family.

  
  
  


They all stormed into the town square, Technoblade jumping into a fight with Dream who was seconds away to decapitating a bloodsoaked Niki, the latter getting rescued by Ranboo and teleported out as well, into a safer place. As it looked for the time being, everyone was fighting against Dream, even his former friends. It seemed as if they believed what Niki had told them.

Good for them.

Technoblade focused on his fight, Dreams cracked mask revealing a surprised expression which turned into a grin afterwards as he jumped back, holding up a hand which made Technoblade stop.

“I demand the favour now, Blade. You wouldn't want to break it, wouldn't you?”

The piglin looked back at his family who were fighting, holding off the monsters Dream had summoned, and then forward to Dream again. 

He spat on the floor right in front of him.

“I would rather lose my honor than sacrifice my family.”   
  


“So you have chosen death?”

Technoblade grinned, bringing out his Axe Of Peace.

“I have chosen  **blood** .”

  
  
  


Tubbo, meanwhile, was cornered by a wither, holding him against a wall with its attacks.

Aa his sword broke, he didn't see any exits and braced for another attack which would surely kill him, but never came.

Sapnap stood right in front of him, shield up high and a killed wither next to him, an arrow stuck in its face.

Tubbo only exchanged a glance with the man, who looked rather uncomfortable, eyes breaking away from his own.

The small hybrid just gave him a quick hug and a small thank you before running off, fighting another wither that was trying to shoot Tommy from behind, killing it with the swift blow from an axe he had picked up from the ground. The pyromaniac's eyes met slitted ones, a face that gave him a nod of acknowledgement as if he had seen what he did, and then they were off again.

  
  


Quackity sat on a roof of a destroyed house, pointing his bow at the nearby monsters, spreading out his wings for stability. Behind him, Eret sat behind him, doing the same. Both didn't say any words but there was a mutual understanding of fighting now and talking later.

General peace was important for them, especially after everything that had happened.

  
  


Niki was wounded, a big slash across her leg and abdomen really seemed to drain her of any blood she had. Ranboo had hurried back, carrying the wounded girl as gently as he could. Teleporting again and again, he strained himself to go to the temporary hut they had set up, Ghostbur and Fundy already waiting there for him, for anyone that would be wounded and would need to be helped immediately.

When he finally entered, the fox hybrid got Niki from him, hissing slightly as he saw the wounds and put her on the table, catering to her wounds.

After some stitching and a lot of potions as well, Niki was wrapped in a blanket and put on the bed they set up, looking less tired and bloody than before.

Ranboo, after having rested a little, hurried back with a promise to bring any severely wounded back here with him.

They would be ok.

  
  


Technoblade cried out as he was stabbed into his shoulder.

Dream pulling dirty tricks was nothing new to him but that didn't make it any better, especially not if they worked. The ougling grunted, trying to stand up from where he lied on the ground but Dream stepped on his ankle, breaking it. Another cry left his mouth but he wouldn't cry, he never cried.

“You should've taken that favor while you still could, Blade. I'm sorry but I have to kill you now, this silly little rebellion held on for too long.”   
  


Just before he could raise his axe and bring it down on the hybrids throat, a loud noise came from behind Dream and soon, Techno felt the presence above him disappear.

Eyes opening, he saw his father, standing there with a small smile, blood on his face.

He reached out and Techno took his hand, wincing when he stepped on his ankle.

“We need to get you healed, mate. You're in no form to fight.”

Technoblade just shook his head, trying to walk away but almost collapsed from the pain.

“So close, Phil, so close- I-”   
  


Before he could say anything else, something lept over the two of them, running towards the figure that was just emerging from the ground and pounced on it, giving a loud growl.

“First! You hurt everyone, your friends, your family, everyone!”

He punched him once.

“Then! You think this is all a game, driving my brother into insanity with your- your mind games!”

He punched him again.

“And then, after that! You exiled me! YOU MADE MY BEST FRIEND CHOOSE BETWEEN CERTAIN DEATH AND HIS BEST FRIEND AND YOU MANIPULATED ME!”

Another one, and another one.

“And now…”   
  


A sly grin spread over his face, blood trickling from his nose.

“You will pay, green boy.”

A claw went through his throat, making him choke on his own blood, the raccoon hybrid waiting for the death message to pop up.

**_Dream choked to death_ **

  
  
  
  


“Tubbo! Tubbo where are you! There is still stuff to clean up here-”

The second of the two halves sat on a bench.

Their bench.

The music box next to them, a destroyed town around them, yet the bench still stayed, miraculously.

Tommy sat down next to him.

“You know, I never thought we would come this far. I thought we would need to die to find peace.”

Tubbo’s voice echoed lightly, if it was Tommy’s imagination then only he would know.

“Well, we didn't and that's all that counts, right?”

The smaller of the two just nodded, leaning his head against his best friends shoulder, serenity spreading with Cat around them.

  
  


Bonus:

“I kinda cut my ear while we were out. We match now Tommy!”

The other one just laughed, his own ear flicking as the both hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> bro first of all, thanks for all the nice comments everyone always laves on my fanfics and all the support that i have been getting! Its always lovely to wake up to a new round of commenters to reply to and tease, its really sweet. ANd as always, all good things have to end sometime, but that doesnt mean i will not write more raccooninnit. Only this small story arc is now finished!
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay poggers my people


End file.
